foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Legendary Human (2013)
The Legendary Human * Creators: Patrick McCallum Rockstar North * Producer: Leslie Benzies * Game Designers: Patrick McCallum * Art Director: Aaron Garbut * Technical Director: Adam Fowler * Written by: Dan Houser, Rupert Humphries * Co‑Producer: Imran Sarwar * Studio Director: Andrew Semple * Associate Art Directors: Adam Cochrane, Michael Kane * Associate Technical Directors: Klaas Schilstra, Phil Hooker * 2D / UI Director: Stuart Petri * Music Director: Craig Conner * Audio Director: Matthew Smith * Global Lead Technical Artist: Rick Stirling * Tools Director: Greg Smith * Assistant Art Director: Ian McQue * UK IT Director: Lorraine Stark * Assistant Producer: William Mills * Lead Scripters: Benjamin Rollinson, Kenneth Ross, Matthew Booton, Robert Bray, Ross Wallace * Senior Scripter: Craig Filshie * Senior Cellphone Scripter: Steve Taylor * Scripters: Adam Westwood, Alan Litobarski, Alwyn Roberts, Andrew Knight, Ben Barclay, Craig Vincent, Kevin Bolt, Lawrence Kerr, Łukasz Bogaj, Michael Wadelin, Paul Davies, Tor Sigurdsson, John Haime * Principal Lead Environment Artist: Wayland Standing * Lead Environment Artist: Michael Pirso * Principal Artists: David Cooper, Iain McNaughton * Principal Lighting Artist: Owen Shepherd * Outsource Manager: Scott Wilson * Art Production Manager: Adam Smith * Senior Map Artists: Alastair McLauchlan, Ian Hall, James Allan, Ming Kei Cheung, Neil Sylvester, Simon Little, Tim Flowers, Tim Gilbert * Map Artists: Andrew Liddle, Boz Briers, Chris Marshall, Christian Simcock, Daniel Hanwell, David O'Reilly, Eros Tang, Gavin Greaves, Gary McAdam, Liam Morrey, Marco Hallett, Mark Lack, Mark Wright, Martin Good, Martyn Wilson, Oliver Gainford, Quyen Lam, Rafael Barraso, Raul Ovejero, Ray Liam Shum, Robert Kneen, Rory Bryan, Steve Crook, Steven Mulholland * Junior Artist: Ben Jackson * Map Support: Adam Spriggs, Carl Edwards, Dayle Hodgson, Laurens Seynaeve, Nidhin Thomas, Niel Biliet, Paul O'Donovan, Richard Scammell, Rob Parker, Thomas Wicks, Tim Fionda, Tom Laird, Vincent Callebaut, Wesley Mackinder * Map QA: David Alden, Matthew Higgins * Senior Interior Artists: Garry Mackenzie, Andy Hay, Tze Lim * Interior Artists: Alexander Pons Carden-Jones, Karyn McHale, Matt Harrad, Stuart Scott * Prop Artists: Brendon McDonald, Campbell John Dick, Craig Kerr, Eoin Callan, Waseem Punnu * Lead Graphics Programmer: Alex Hadjadj * Senior Graphics Programmers: Andrzej Madajczyk, Bernie Freidin, Luis Alvarado, Piotr Dubla * Senior Visual Effects Programmer: Mark Nicholson * Lead AI Programmer: Chris Swinhoe * Senior AI Programmers: Chi-Wai Chiu, David Hynd, James Broad * AI Programmer: Robert Träffe * Lead Systems Programmer: John Whyte * Senior Systems Programmer: Ian Kiigan * Systems Programmers: David Ely, Flavius Alecu, Graeme Williamson * Lead Animation Programmer: Jonathon Ashcroft * Animation Programmers: Graeme Sales, James Bulman, Martin Bunker, Thomas French * Lead Online Programmer: Daniel Yelland * Senior Online Programmers: John Gurney, John Hynd * Online Programmer: Miguel Freitas * Lead Physics Programmer: Ben Lyons * Physics Programmer: Richard Archibald * Lead Camera Programmer: Colin Entwistle * UI Programmer: Derek Payne * Development Support: Andrew Bailey-Smith, Iain Downie * Internal Code QA: Gordon McKenzie, Scott MacAulay * Lead Tools Programmers: David Muir, Luke Openshaw * Senior Tools Programmers: Derek Ward, Jonny Rivers * Tools Programmers: Adam Munson, David Evans, Gunnar Droege, Michael Kontogiannis, Michael Täschler, Mike Wilson * Lead Information Systems Programmer: Marc Guérin * Information Systems Programmers: Andrew Stewart, Duncan Gauld, Umang Pethapuria * Tools Build / QA: Rick Thomas, Peter Watson, Maurice Young * Lead Social Club Developer: Ian McFarland * Social Club Developers: Pete Andrews, Amanda Anderson-Crane, Bryan McDowall, Marcin Bot, Simon Elliott * Character Artists: Alan Nolan, Ben Clark, Chris Brincat, Jamie-Lee Lloyd, Stuart Hansell, Toks Solarin * Senior Character Rigging & Technical Art: Erik Brear * Character Rigging: Matt Rennie, Stewart Wright, Nicolas Malovec * Technical Art: David Bailey, Kathryn Bodey, Neil Gregory * Character Development Assistant: Roz Galloway * Lead Cutscene Animation: Christopher Stevens, Stephen James-Friedman * Cutscene Animation: Alex Cartwright, Geoffrey Fermin, Jenny Arnold, Kristian Petersson, Marcos Duran, Matt Rochester, Michael Mangus * Facial Animation: Santiago Hurtado * Cutscene Animation Coordinator: Francesca Howard * Animation Resource: Mags Donaldson, Darren Iddon, Sheraz Afzal * Lead In‑game Animation: Jim Jagger * Senior In‑game Animation: Andy Davies, Mike Jones * In‑game Animation: Alex O'Dwyer, Ben Rackham, Daniel Lim, Darren Froggatt, Gus Braid, Malcolm Angus, Sheng Li * Animation Support: Simon Churchill, Lee Sparkes, Phil Beveridge * Lead Vehicle Artist: Jolyon Orme * Vehicle Artists: Laurence Knight, Michael Bush, Richard Kansley * VFX Artist: Nic Chambers * Junior VFX Artist: Philip Ho * Lead Graphic Designer: Steven Walsh * Senior Graphic Designer: Euan Duncan * Graphic Designers: Alisdair Wood, Jill Menzies * Senior UI Developer: Gareth Evans * UI Developer: Jeffrey Khan * UI Designer: Sam Grosset * New Media Designer: Scott Thomson * Development Assistant: Roberta Gatti * Multiplayer Developer Support: Katie Pica * Production Associates: John Sloan, Martin Logan * Production Assistant: Daisy Richardson * Production Support: Dan Fletcher * Development Assistants - Design: Andrew Scotland, Bridget Steed, Jamie Trimmer, Mark Beagan, Scott Butchard, Tarek Hamad, Thomas Belotti * Development Assistant - Dialogue: Gemma O'Hagan * Ambient World Lead: John Sloan * Population Management: Stefan Webster, Chris McCallum * Game Analysts: Daniel Morrow, Euan Law, Fionn Wright, Jesse Holcroft, Joshua Mattyasovszky, Stefan Webster, Derek Patterson * Lead Audio Programmer: Alastair MacGregor * Audio Programmers: Colin Walder, Hugh Lowry, Jorge O'Valle * Audio Tools Programmer: Matt Hailey * Dialogue Supervisor: Will Morton * Sound Designers: George Williamson, John McCavish * Dialogue Design Assistant: Lindsay Robertson * Interactive Music Developers: Rebecca Johnson, Fraser Morgan * Audio Development Support: Keith Thorburn, Nick Gozem * QA Manager: Craig Arbuthnott * Senior Lead Analysts: Brian Kelly, Neil Corbett * Lead Test Analysts: Chris Thomson, John Archibald, Steev Douglas * Test Analysts: Paul Kowal, Colin Howard * Test Tool Support: Thomas Philips * Lead Build Engineers: Neil Walker * Build Engineer: Ross McKinstray * Test: Ailbhe Kirwan, Alex Gray, Alex Hills, Alice Ross, Alistair Hathaway, Andy Butler, Anna Holt, Chris Damon, Chris Dickson, Christopher Kerr, Christopher Vyse, Craig McManus, Craig Walker, Daniel Pryde, Daniella Zelli, David Hodgson, David Jones, Debra Bodey, Drew Theasby, Edward Tonks, Euan Black, Eve Acton, Gemma McCord, Grace Paige, Graeme Hutton, Graeme Wright, Jack Charlton, Joe Hill, John Corbett, John Hendry, Jonathan Foot, Jordan Combe, Joseph Woods, Karen Mitchell, Kate Kidd, Lauren McNaughton, Lyle Connon, Mark Moody, Matt Wilson, Owen Evans, Peter McAlister, Robbie Douglas, Robert Moore, Roland Le Good, Ross Thomson, Ross Wilkie, Sara Forbes, Sarah Crawford, Scott Buchanan, Shanti Easton, Shauni Maple, Sinclair Bain, Stephen Donkin, Steven McClue, Suzanne Raine, Zach Reilly * Administration Supervisor: Michelle McKnight * Admin Support: Laura Waddell, Nadia Taib * Accounts Administrator: Anneline Groves * HR Advisor: Becky Scott * Housekeeping: Elizabeth Douglas * IT Support: Christine Chalmers, Paul Sharkey, Rory Jepson * IT Systems Engineers: Adam Bown, David Campbell, Gavin Will * Special Thanks: Alessandro Piva, Alyn McCall, Anita Norfolk, Charlotte Addison, Cherry Martin, Christina Harvey, Darren Hatton, David Buan, Erin Bower, Jay Adams, Kim Gurney, Lisa Stapleton, Malcolm Shortt, Marie Borgesson, Matthew Ryan, Michael Flocco, Michelle Obayda, Mondo Ghulam, Peter Kasim, Spencer Jones, Stuart Macdonald, Tan Suttie, Young Suk Ko * Play Test: Aarjith Babu, Adam Hopkins, Alan Bailey, Alsadair Bayne, Alasdair Bayne, Alex Fionda, Alexander Brown, Alexander Dowsett, Alexander McAndrew, Andrew Cairns, Andrew O'Connor, Antony Rinaldi, Ben Barrett, Bilal Ashraf, Bradlay Law, Calum Beck, Cameron Scott, Charles Finlayson, Chris Halkett, Christian Yiannopoullos, Christopher Glenholmes, Christopher Marshall, Christopher McKnight, Claire Archibald, Colin McCafferty, Craig Ramsay, Dale Robertson, Damien Cabrol, David Hopkins, David Paul, Ewan Mackie, Fern Mason, Frederick Pickering, Gareth Roberts, Gillal Ali, Graeme Sudworth, Gregor Fergusson, Hakim Gharrafi, Harish Anbezhil, Heather Shields, Hector C. Cassels, Iain MacLellan, Iain Martin, Iain Paterson, Imran Pervez, Jamie Brown, Jan Lawicki, John McKay, Johnny Jaap, Johnny Quinn, Jonathan Rankin, Jonathan Sullivan, Joshua Lowe, Karl Siddall, Keiron Douglas, Lee Dobbie, Lewis Boyden, Liam Richardson, Luke Blackwood, Lynette Rosse, Martin Polok, Michael Black, Michael Cromarty, Michael Douglas, Michael Gorman, Michael Shaw, Neal William Ford, Owen Brignall, Owen Maddocks, Patrick Gårdinger, Patrick Hudson, Paul Duddy, Peter Spriggs, Qasim Ashraf, Ray Kit Shum, Richard Bryson, Richard Little, Robert Chimes, Robert James Law, Robert Laidlaw, Ross Carmichael, Ross Catto, Russell Moore, Samuel Taylor, Scott McCafferty, Shane Horgan, Simon Collier, Stephen Cairns, Stephen Nield, Steven Shand, Stewart Allan, Stewart J. Allan, Tina Douglas, Tom Emerson, Tom Ivinson, Tom Kemp, Vikramaditya Venkata, William Belotti, Zaid Hussain Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Senior Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Chris Choi * Senior Lead Analysts: Brian Alcazar, James Dima, Sean Flaherty * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Curtis Reyes, Don Baluyot, Jameel Vega, Jason Sleurs, Lloyd Thompson, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion, Tai Smith * Technical Supervisor: Matthew Forman * Rockstar Games Social Club: Ananth Racherla, Angus Wong, Antonio Lee, Brand Inman, Bret Rouse, Chris Lees, Christopher Plummer, Dan Cooper, Demetri Detsaridis, Dennis Crow, Geethika Uriti, Helen Andriacchi, Jack Leung, Jimmy Yoo, Leah Spontaneo, Max Sather, Nina Ho, Sean Bartlett * Production: Gene Overton, Koji Nonoyama, Neil McCaffrey, Rich Rosado * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Jaesun Celebre, Jeff Silverman, Tony Mesones * Production Team: Rod Edge, Lazlow Jones, Andrew Burns, Armand Rodriguez, Brad Cohn, Derek Blair, Erica Langworthy, Ezequiel Guerisoli, Jason Hurley, Kathryn Greenbaum, Marisa Palumbo, Mark Eicher, Melissa Mason, Michael Berger, Michele Pearson, Nathan Willis, Nathaniel Bryan, Nick Giovannetti, Paul Martin, Ryan Pate, Robert Hannigen, Rocco Cambareri, Sam Henman, Stephen Ellis, Stephen Glenn, Tim Chartier, Tina Chen, Tony Grinage, Vincent A. Parker, Wen Yuan * Additional Dialogue by: Michael Unsworth * Research: Ayana Osada, Gregory Johnson, Jon Young, Sanford Santacroce * Performance Capture & Animation: Adam De Oliveria, Alan Michaels, Che Ng, Chuck Mongelli, Cory Alderman, Danna Finestone, David Zani, Evan Eldredge, James MacLaughlin, Kelly Wetzel, Robert Martin, Tiara Maye * Motion Capture Cutscenes Directed by: Rod Edge * Cutscene Mixes & Sound Design: David Scott * Camera Artists: Blake Buck, Forrest Karbowski, Gethin Aldous, Joe Rubino, Luke Howard, Rob Elsworthy * Lead Technical Artist: Mark Harrison-Ball * Senior Artist: Karmen Coker * Senior Animators: Abraham Ahmed, Hytham Morsy, Matt Tempest, Thomas Diakomichalis * Animator: Jason Barnes * Publishing Team: Adam Perry, Adam Tedman, Alex Menasche, Alicia Hornstein, Amanda Muller, Andre Okamura, Andrea Stapleton, Anthony Dodd, Anthony Macbain, Arabella Benson, Ayano Minami, Ben Sutcliffe, Brad McDuffie, Brandon Aguiles, Channing Delph, Chris Madgwick, Christopher Fiumano, C. J. Gibson, Craig Gilmore, Cody Corona, Dan Emerson, Daniel Einzig, Daniel Heacox, David Malcolm, David Gómez, David Manley, David Twinn, Dominic Garcia, Elizabeth Satterwhite, Emmanuel Tramblais, Eugenia Barrera, Federico Clonfero, Gary St. Clare, Gauri Khindaria, Gena Feist, Greg Lau, Greg Weller, Gregory DeLucia, Hamish Brown, Heather Shevlin, Heloise Williams, Hugh Michaels, Ifeoma Obi, Jack Rose, Jack Waters, James Crocker, James Gallagher, James Zdaniewski, Jeff Mayer, Jennifer Kolbe, Jerry Monias, Jessica Miangolarra, Jochen Till, John Callanta, John Gordon, John Ma, Jonathan Alcantar, Jordan Chew, Jorn Wisman, Joseph Chan, Josh Moskovitz, Jürgen Mol, Justin D. Scott, Justine Caswell, Karl Reader, Katie Clark, Keichia Bean, Kevin Feeney, Kudrat Sapaev, Lucien King, Mark Adamson, Mathias Breton, Matthew Smith, Michael Carnevale, Michael McAlister, Michael Zigon, Mike Torok, Mikhail Abramov, Nate Meltzer, Neil Stephen, Nicholas Patterson, Nijiko Walker, Onno Bos, Patrick Brose, Patrick Conroy, Patrick J. Eves, Patricia Pucci, Paul Nicholls, Paul Yeates, Pete Sparrow, Philip Doust, Philip James, P. J. Sim, Ramon Stokes, Raquel García, Richard Barnes, Richard Coles, Rita Liberator, Rob Spampinato, Rowan Hajaj, Roxie Vizcarra, Sabrina Silverberg, Sandra Louis, Sean Hollenbach, Sean Macaluso, Sean Mackenzie, Seçkin Özdündar, Serhad Koro, Silvia Cabrera, Simon Ramsey, Siobhan Boes, Stanton A. Sarjeant, Stephen Bliss, Steve O'Neil, Tae-Sik Yang, Tim Choate, Ursula Baker, Will Allanson, Zach Carr, Zephorah Nuré RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Lead Graphics Programmer: Steven Reed * Senior Graphics Programmer: Jeremy Kinz * Graphics Programmer: John Boyer * Senior Systems Programmers: Luke Hutchinson, Russ Schaaf * Senior Tools Programmer: Kevin Weinberg * Senior Physics Programmers: Joseph Nugent, Svetoslav Todorov * Lead Animation Programmer: James Miller * Senior Animation Programmer: Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe * Associate Producer: Michael Alan Erickson Social Club Services * Director of Development, Social Club: Kevin Baca * Lead Network Programmer: Robert Trickey * Senior Network Programmers: Al Gehrig Jr., Bill Sherman * Network Programmers: Aaron Tarvin, Chris Mueller, Jonathan Hurtado, Raymond Sun * Associate Test Engineer: Joseph Fink Rockstar New England * Studio Directors: Ian Lane Davis, Ken Davis * AI Director: Rod McCracken * Art Director: John Carbone * Tech Director: Hugues St. Pierre * Producers: Eric Gus Anderson, Gary Conti * Principal Environment Artist: Drew Medina * Senior Environment Artist: JD Solilo * Environment Artists: Eric Dannerhoj, Karen Wolff, Michael Belair, Patrick Clark * Lead FX Artist: Joseph M. Jobst * Senior FX Artist: Nicholas Greco * Lead Character Artist: Jae-Suk Jo * Senior Character Artist: Stephen Guberski * Character Artist: Aaron Kucinski * Technical Artists: Michael Blanchette, Sean Donovan, Steve Genovese * Lead Animator: Andy Welihozkiy * Senior Animators: Jeffrey B. Carroll, Joe Ries * Animators: Mike York, Tristan Riggs * Lead Graphics Programmer: Chris Oat * Senior Graphics Programmer: Doron Feinstein * Graphic Programmer: Anoop Ravi Thomas * Senior AI Programmers: Deryck Morales, Gareth Cox * AI Programmers: Justin Wheelock, Michael Dawe * Senior Programmers: Christopher Thomas, Dan Conti, Eric James Anderson, Joshua D. Landry, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley * Programmers: Dustin Russell, Esteban Eliza, James Chagaris, Jeremy Tudisco, Matt Koulouris * Audio Programmer: Nickolas Warseck * Lead Scripter: Ben Wilson * Scripters: Robert J. Moore, Stefan Arnold * Development Support: Patrick Swidler, Sam Low * Quality Assurance: Jesse Jobst * IT Manager: Chris Louth * Admin Support: Cristina Warseck * Art Services: Sega, Nintendo * Animation Services: 3D‑Eyetronics Inc., Alive Interactive Media Inc., Another World Studios LLC, Faceware Technologies Ltd, Giant Studios Inc., Image Metric Ltd., Incessant Rain Studios Inc., Lakshya Digital Pvt. Ltd., Mineloader Software Co. Ltd., Original Force Ltd., Shanghai ArtCoding Software Co. Ltd., 3Lateral, Capcom, Microsoft, Electronic Arts, Inc. * Rockstar Dedicated at Technicolor Entertainment: Jeremy Lorenzo, David Lowenthelz, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Rick Grahams, James Webb, David Reid, Jack Reed, Louis Feldman, Rick Freeman, David Shaw, Richard Dante, Danny Hong, Richard Irving, Rick Irvine, Tommy Honks, Gary Stevens * Rockstar Dedicated at Lime Pictures: Phil Redmond Main Character * Lawrence Holland as Eugene "Gene" Pack * Ron Dante as Frank Harper * Steven Blum as Tommy Hopkins * Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat * John Altman as Rick Wyatt * Janet Waldo as Emily Masks * Jon St. John as Duke Nukem * Stephen Yardley as Gene Wilson * Edward Highmore as George Alexander * June Brown as Annie Hoffman Supporting Characters * Adam Woodyatt as Eugene Williamson * Steve Martin as Stephen Marriott * Morgan Freeman as Emperor Neil Young * Gunnar Nelson as Brent Thompson * Steve March-Tormé as Rick Nugent * Danica Patrick as Emily Alexander * Rick Feldman as Tom Albert * Michael J. Cutt as Mickey Friedman * William F. Nugent as Rick Lowenthelz * Eric Martin as Michael Lloyd * Graham Gouldman as Albert Einstein * Mark Hamill as Andy Bowen * Amy Adams as Ms. Jane Wallace * Thomas F. Wilson as Rick Allen * Will Wright as Neil Larsen * Reuben Morgan as Mark Holden * Russ Ballard as Officer Gregory Landis * Malcolm McDowell as Arthur Williams * Christopher Lee as Dr. David Goddard * Tricia Helfer as Ms. Annie Maxwell * Narrated by: Dave Larks * Announcers: Rick Glass, Ann Lice * Stunts Choreographer: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts * Stunts: Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson * Lead Stunts Choreographer: Andy Graves * Lead Stunts: Annie Stuarts * Stunts Coordinators: Rich Manhole * Lead Extras Stunts: Stuart Williams * Extras Stunts: Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast * Pupeteering: Don Trash, Ann Tee * Additional Motion Capture by: Adam Nowak, Addison Lemay, Alan Moses, Alex Cendeuse, Alex Webb, Allan Louis, Allegra Cohen, Allie Woods, Allison Carter Thomas, Amina Robinson, Andre Da Silva, Andrew Rosenberg, Anju McIntyre, Antonio Garcia Jr., April Ortiz, Autumn Hurlbert, Beau Baxter, Benton Greene, Bettina Bilger, Brad Calcaterra, Brent Bateman, Brian Gallagher, Brian Parrish, Brian Sullivan, Bridget Everett, Bryan Fenkart, Bryce Gill, Camilo Almonacid, Carlos Valencia, Cecilia Riddett, Charles Everett, Chazz Menendez, Chike Johnson, Chris Comfort, Chris Critelli, Chris McGinn, Chris McLinden, Chris J. Murray, Chris Vaughn, Claire Byrnes, Curt Bouril, Cynthia LaForte, Dan Shafer, Dan Thomas Cook, Daniel Hartley, Darren Ritchie, Dave Hanson, David Gelles, David Regelin, Devin Richards, D. K. Bowser, Donovan Patton, Dorsey Wright, Dreagn Foltz, Ebon Moss, Ed Larson, Edixon Caridad, Elizabeth Flax, Elliot Villar, Emily Fletcher, Frank Deal, Frank Fortunato, Frank Liotti, Gabrielle Valliere, George Riddle, Gillian Pensavalle, Greg Dann, Greg Ryan, Greg Skura, Gwynneth Bensen, Harvey Silver, Heland Lee, Isaiah Johnson, Ivan Hernandez, J. Clint Allen, Jack Conforti, Jack Haley, James Ayetin, James Mount, Janet Hubert, Jasmine Walker, Jeanine Moore, Jeff McCarthy, Jeff Wincott, Jeremy Woodard, Jesse Teeters, Jim Ford, Joe Ambrose, Joe Curnutte, Joe DeRosa, Joel Marsh Garland, John Mooney, Jordan Mahome, Justin Gamerl, Karl Jacob, Kate McKinnon, Kate Rogal, Kelly Anne Burns, Kevin Mui, Kristina Pagan, Leo Kin, Libby Winters, Lindsay Perry, Lou Patane, Mandy Bruno, Mara M. Sanchez, Maria Armesto, Matt Burns, Matthew Gehring, Michael Hannon, Michael Heckler, Michelle Falsetta, Michelle Maryk, Mike Keller, Mike McGowan, Michael Shapiro, Monica Trombetta, Morocco Omari, Nancy Meyer, Natalie Mitchell, Patrick Godfrey, Patrick Husted, Perry Silver, Peter Killy, Phil Nee, Quincy Dunn-Baker, Ricky Hards, Rob Yang, Ruben Ortiz, Russ Widdall, Ryan Farrell, Ryan Roets, Sarah Viccelio, Scott Eckert, Sean Attebury, Shing Ka, Stelianie Tekmitchov, Stephen Lin, Stewart Zully, Tim Barker, Tobias Truvillion, Tom Hair, Wayne W. Pretlow, Wendi Bergamini, Zach Bubolo, Zack Robidas * Peoples of Los Santos: Adam Nowak, Addison Lemay, Alan Moses, Alex Cendeuse, Alex Webb, Allan Louis, Allegra Cohen, Allie Woods, Allison Carter Thomas, Amina Robinson, Andre Da Silva, Andrew Rosenberg, Anju McIntyre, Antonio Garcia Jr., April Ortiz, Autumn Hurlbert, Beau Baxter, Benton Greene, Bettina Bilger, Brad Calcaterra, Brent Bateman, Brian Gallagher, Brian Parrish, Brian Sullivan, Bridget Everett, Bryan Fenkart, Bryce Gill, Camilo Almonacid, Carlos Valencia, Cecilia Riddett, Charles Everett, Chazz Menendez, Chike Johnson, Chris Comfort, Chris Critelli, Chris McGinn, Chris McLinden, Chris J. Murray, Chris Vaughn, Claire Byrnes, Curt Bouril, Cynthia LaForte, Dan Shafer, Dan Thomas Cook, Daniel Hartley, Darren Ritchie, Dave Hanson * Parents of Los Santos: David Gelles, David Regelin, Devin Richards, D. K. Bowser, Donovan Patton, Dorsey Wright, Dreagn Foltz, Ebon Moss, Ed Larson, Edixon Caridad, Elizabeth Flax, Elliot Villar, Emily Fletcher, Frank Deal, Frank Fortunato, Frank Liotti, Gabrielle Valliere, George Riddle, Gillian Pensavalle, Greg Dann, Greg Ryan, Greg Skura * Partners of Los Santos: Gwynneth Bensen, Harvey Silver, Heland Lee, Isaiah Johnson, Ivan Hernandez, J. Clint Allen, Jack Conforti, Jack Haley, James Ayetin, James Mount, Janet Hubert, Jasmine Walker, Jeanine Moore, Jeff McCarthy, Jeff Wincott, Jeremy Woodard, Jesse Teeters, Jim Ford, Joe Ambrose, Joe Curnutte, Joe DeRosa, Joel Marsh Garland, John Mooney, Jordan Mahome, Justin Gamerl, Karl Jacob, Kate McKinnon, Kate Rogal, Kelly Anne Burns, Kevin Mui, Kristina Pagan, Leo Kin, Libby Winters, Lindsay Perry, Lou Patane, Mandy Bruno, Mara M. Sanchez, Maria Armesto, Matt Burns, Matthew Gehring, Michael Hannon, Michael Heckler, Michelle Falsetta, Michelle Maryk, Mike Keller, Mike McGowan, Michael Shapiro, Monica Trombetta, Morocco Omari, Nancy Meyer, Natalie Mitchell, Patrick Godfrey, Patrick Husted, Perry Silver, Peter Killy, Phil Nee, Quincy Dunn-Baker, Ricky Hards, Rob Yang, Ruben Ortiz, Russ Widdall, Ryan Farrell, Ryan Roets, Sarah Viccelio, Scott Eckert, Sean Attebury, Shing Ka, Stelianie Tekmitchov, Stephen Lin, Stewart Zully, Tim Barker, Tobias Truvillion, Tom Hair, Wayne W. Pretlow, Wendi Bergamini, Zach Bubolo, Zack Robidas * Members of GTA Media: Christopher W. Schneider, Alexander M. Schultz, Annie Toasts, Patrick Goodman, Kenneth Coleman, Jude Daniels, Gregory Thompson, Andy Graves, Annie Stuarts, Rich Manhole, Stuart Williams, Max Howards, Danny Sells, Arnold Daniels, Davy Gongs, Danny Sultan, Danny Shock, Dave Silver, Andy Rosen, Jack Kinds, Danny Neils, Daryl Heist, Dan Goods, Dave Mouse, Don Grahams, Dave Gones, Dave Butchers, Tanya Thompson, Andy Naughton, Don Gould, Andy Cocks, Dave Bones, Jack Mess, Don Buhay, Jane Boats, Davvee Blaast, Don Trash, Ann Tee The Main Staff of Grand Theft Auto Media Headquarters * Tony Hongs as Chief Tom Neil * Rick Goods as President Dan Wilson * Stephen Anka as Chief Director Steve Needham * Carl Needham as Boss Jack Gross * Tanya Hinds as Professor Jane Heist * Henry Blair as Vice President Jack Igor * Tom Long as Mr. Fred Ford * Emily Lovers as Ms. Jane Daniels * Todd Wilde as Dr. Floyd Neilson * Gregory Wong as Officer Steve Nay The Other Staff of Grand Theft Auto Media Headquaters * Jane Garlic as Sgt. Annie Nacks * Greg Armstrong as Lt. Nathan Robbins * Tommy Holmes as Col. Greg Bucks * Eugene Williams as General John Lemons * Annie Bones as Mayor Tanya Icer * Dave Longer as Commander Dave Butch * Danny Hounds as Commodore Neil Buddy * Nathan Shaw as Captain Dan Holland * Jack Lovers as Major Tommy Walker * Ernest Walkers as Senator Tommy Welch GTA Media * TV Written by: Richard Hounds * Radio Written by Steve Blaine, Jack Seymour * Cinema Written by: Richard Hoffman, Annie Neil, Steve Naysmith * Theme Songs by: Albert Knox * Jingles Scored by: Rick Cooke * TV Network Designed by: Edward Kaplan * Radio Stations Designed by: Craig Needham, Annie Williams * Movie Cinema Designed by: John Richards, Annie Houser, Rick Goodman * Senior Animation: Stephen Martin * Senior Editing: Rick Harrison, Rick Coleman Cartoons * Cartoons Narrated by: Gene Holland * Cartoons Announcers: Jane Acsk * Cartoons Animations: Rick Archer, Don Lloyd, Floyd Michaels, Dave Butch * Cartoons Layouts: Jane City, Jack Blast, David Bones * Cartoons Backgrounds: Karl Wilson, Don Young * Cartoons Pencils: Nat Archers * Likefoods Rides Again: Lloyd Floyd (Gordon Likefoods / Russian Soldier / Doctor), Jane Cohen (Annie Malmstein), Adam Sietz (Dr. Igor Pablovich / Boss Zelder), Bill Lobley (Indian Hut / Paperboy), David Legs (Ghost), J. R. Horne (Announcer) * Kung Fu Rainbow Lazer Force: Jill Apple (Talullah), Nadia Gan (Zoey), Chike Chukwuma (Quota), Bill Lobley (Sebastian / Teacher), Lloyd Floyd (Dirk / Canadian) * The Impotent Rage Reunion: Julie Reiner (Mott), Darren Ritchie (Lions), Frank Simms (Impotent Rage), Linda Larkin (Violet), Lloyd Floyd (Uberman), Jill Apple (Rigging), David Nails (Gordon Likefoods) * Princess Robot Bubblegum Ep. 6: Ayana Osada (Princess Robot Bubblegum), Lloyd Floyd (Master / Sword Boy), Tina Chen (Shiny Wasabi Kitty), Neil Morgan (Prince Robot Watermelon) * Republican Space Rangers Ep. 8: Bill Ratner (Announcer), Jim Conroy (Butch), Bill Lobley (Commander / President Zane), Lloyd Floyd (Dick), Adam Sietz (Private Luke / Brothers Edmund and Fitzgerald), Jen Cohn (Vanessa / Reporter / Moderator), Sam Rockwell (Evil Goose) Motion Capture Shows * Motion Capture Shows Narrated by: Ann Davies * Motion Capture Shows Announcer: Rod Goodman * Motion Capture Shows CGI Animation: Don Knights * Motion Capture Shows CG Arts: Danny Loves, Rod Gones * Motion Capture Shows 3D Artists: Danny Nest, Jack Good, Ann Breed * Motion Capture Shows 2D Artworks: Danny Jesus, Jane Handles, Rod Gook, Dan Cock * Motion Capture Shows Characters: Neil Band, Ann Las, Jane Town, Rod Gal, Neil Faosexa * Fame or Shame: Lazlow Jones (Host), Fred Armisen (Hugh Harrison), Joy Suprano (Anita Mendoza), Bhavesh Patel (Imran Shanowa), Darren Ritchie (William Angio) * Jack Howitzer is Jack Howitzer in Jack Howitzer: Craig Ferguson (Jack Howtizer), Joe DeRosa (Rufus Bellows) * The Underbelly of Paradise: Rob Bogue (Steve Haines) * Delights of You're Leaves (The Daytime Show at 1:00-pm to 1:30-pm): Jack Horse (Tom Grahame), Rick Gouldman (Neil Bird), Annie Watch (Jane Daniels), Lloyd Floyd (Floyd Alexander), Darren Ritchie (Dan Byrd), Jane Miles (Annie Davidson), John Miles (Neil Harvey), Johnny Hands (Waiters), Annie Goock (Bar Woman), Don Maxwell (Piano Player), Bill Ratner (Fiddle Solos) * GTA Adventure (Parody of Sonic Adventure): Dan Hands (Mr. DJ), Annie Cock (Annie Nest), Lloyd Floyd (Rages / Fury) Cinema * Cinema CGI Animation: Don Knights * Cinema CG Arts: Danny Loves, Rod Gones * Cinema 3D Artists: Danny Nest, Jack Good, Ann Breed * Cinema 2D Artworks: Danny Jesus, Jane Handles, Rod Gook, Dan Cock * Cinema Characters: Neil Band, Ann Las, Jane Town, Rod Gal, Neil Faosexa * Cinema Director of Photography: Nat Lovers, Ann Loverson * Cinema Editing: Jack Towd * Cinema Directors: Jack Klingman * Cinema Score Conducted by: Nat Harpers * Cinema Narrator: Todd Kaplan * Cinema Announcer: Jane Handles * Capolavaro Part Two Lost Continued?: Ezequiel Guerisoli (Antonio), Anouk Dutruit (Maria), Marie-Pierre Beausejour (Woman 2), Lloyd Floyd (Ricardo), Jane Takes (Woman 1), Rick Nugent (Yankees) * The Loneliest Robot in the U.S.A.: Adam Perry (Marty), Fiona Aldridge (Maureen), Lloyd Floyd (Sir Everly Malcontent / American Soldier / British Soldier), Nathaniel Bryan (Corners), Rick Cummings (Corners Soldier), Michael Cunningham (Corners Powers), Carl Daniels (Giant Robots), Jack Goose (U.S.A. Security Guards / Guards), Don Foods (Abe Lincoln), Jack Gatz (George Washington) * The Meltdown Reunion Movie: Ed Kershen (Abner Fitch), Quincy Dunn-Baker (Dylan / Milton McIlroy), Matt Burns (Chip), Jane Shaw (Annie Abes / Ancient Breeds / Ancient Soldier / Breeds Soldier / Abes Soldier) Radio: Blane County Radio * Imaging Voice: Eric Gordon * Blaine County Radio Community Hour: David Mogentale (Ronald Jakowski) * Beyond Insemination: Danny McBride (Duane Earl) * The All New Bless Your Heart: Trish Suhr (Bobby June), Shelton Smith (Ricky), Alex Anthony (Jock Cranley), Melissa van der Schyff (Samantha Muldoon), Deborah Wilson (Annie Acekss), Rick Shaw (Dan Sexton), Annie Bryans (Emily Saxon) * House on Deaths: Dan Blast (Gene), Jack Stops (Misc. Monsters / Misc. Creatures / Misc. Zombies), Jane Love (Anna), Tom Starling (Floyd Wilde), Lloyd Floyd (Lloyd Williams), Rick Michaels (Michael Lloyd) Radio: WCTR * Imaging Voice: Elena Harvey Hurst * Imaging Production: Bryan Apple * Chakra Attack: J.B. Smoove (Dr. Ray De Angelo Harris), Annie Lederman (Cheryl) * The Fernando Show: Frank X. Chavez (Fernando Martinez), Ann Scobie (Jo) * The New Chattersphere: Lazlow Jones (Lazlow), Rachel Feinstein (Michele Makes), John Keating (Brother Adrian), Lloyd Floyd (Patrick Cochran), Shrilly Thomas (Annie Brooks) * WCTR Community Hour: Dan Seals (Rick Wilson) Radio: Golden Ages Radio 109.7 * DJ: Richard Hartman * Imaging Voices: Ann Suns, Dan Byrd * Imaging Productions: Hugh Wice "You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic" * Written by Tom Denney, Jeremy McKinnon, Kevin Skaff, Neil Westfall and A Day to Remember * © 2010 ANOTHER VICTORY PUBLISHING * Performed by A Day to Remember * Courtesy of Victory Records "You're Be My Hero" * Written by David Sheppard * © 1973 Beyond Music (Canada) * Produced by Chris Blackwell and Wayne Robertson * Arranged by Michael F. Kaufman * Performed by David M. Campbell * Courtesy of Universal Music Group "Animals" * Written and Performed by: Archie Friedman * Copyright 1972 Changes Music * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Walking on Sunshine" * Written by: Kimberley Rew * Copyright 1985 Waves Music, Ltd. and BBC Music * Performed by: Katrina and the Waves * Courtesy of Capitol Records "Movin' On" * Performed by The Little Bush (featuring the lead singer of The Manhattan Transfer's Alan Paul) * Written by Woody Jackson * Published by Rockstar Games * Courtesy of Rockstar Games Radio: Modern Ages Radio 102.5 * DJ: Gary Maxwell * Imaging Voices: Tanya Giles, Richard Pen * Imaging Productions: Billy Wong "Beyond in the All News Believe" * Written by Rick Feldman and David Sheppard * © 194 Beyond Music (Canada)/Rick Feldman Music, Corp. * Produced by Michael Peterson, Michael Ruff and The Heartbreakers * Conducted and Arranged by Michael Ruff * Performed by The Heartbreakers * Courtesy of Namco Recording Company, Inc. "Left to the Eastern Morning" * Written by Marc Westerberg and Rupert Holmes * © 1986 Ackee Music, Inc./Intelligence Music, Corp. * Arrangers and Performed by The Replacements * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. "Real the Heat and Something Young Peoples" * Written by James Sutherland * © 1977 New World Music, Ltd. * Arranged by The Seeds and Geoffrey Bullock * Performed by The Seeds * Courtesy of Hillsong Music Australia "Faith New World" * Written by Hank Griffith * © 1968 Midway Music * Arranged by Geoff Cochran * Performed by The Little Goods * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment "Wanna Be Staying!" * Written by David Shoots * © 1996 Dancing Mask Music * Engineered by David Farrar and Jane Mann * Mixed by David Lovers * Produced by Keith Oslen and Mystery Oak * Performed by Mystery Oak * Courtesy of Mouse Records "There's Laughter Living Into the Down" * Written by Eddie Shoulders * © 2005 Household Music * Performed by Alpha Clears * Courtesy of Indie Rock Music Group "Lego House" * Written by Ed Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard * © 2011 Sheeran Music * Performed by Ed Sheeran * Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Before and After" * Written by David Fish, Andy Wilson and Mark Neil * © 2008 Indie House * Producers, Recorded, Engineering and Mixed by David Frost * Performed by People Earth * Courtesy of Joy Records (United Kingdom) "Chicken Man (Grange Hill Theme Songs)" * Performed and Written by Alan Hawkshaw * Published by KPM Music * Courtesy of BBC Radio: Breed and Soldiers Radio 97.8 * DJ: Bruce Palmer * Imaging Voices: Neil Clarke, Ann Lest * Imaging Productions: Biff Cochran "Show Lonely My Home of Loves You" * Words by Michael Peterson * Music by Roger Harper * © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI * Performed by Richard Dudley * Courtesy of FolkHouse Records "Looks Back Alive Ends" * Words and Music by Gregory Martin and John Wong * © 1987 Haunted House Music * Arranged by George Hunters and The Goose * Performed by The Goose * Courtesy of Laughter Records "The Job Hands By?" * Words by Christopher Gregorian * Music by Thomas Bakers * © 1973 Handle Music, Group * Performed by The Replacements * Arranged by Peter Rutherford and The Replacements "All the Things You're Are Done" * Words and Music by Michael Ruff * © 1969 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * Lyrics and Performed by Rick Feldman * Courtesy of Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. "Seasons in the Sun" * Words and Music by Jaqcues Brel * English Lyrics by Rod McKuen * Original Version © 1961 Chanson Music * English Version © 1973 Skyline Entertainment * Performed by Terry Jacks * Courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. "If You Leave Me Know" * Performed by Chicago * Written by Peter Cetera * Published by Spirit Two Music Inc., OBO Spirit Services Holdings, Big Elk Music, Universal Music * Courtesy of Warner Music Group Videogame Licensing * (p) 1976 Reprise Records "Cool Change" * Performed by Little River Band * Written by Glenn Shorrock * Published by United Music, Ltd. * Courtesy of Capital Music Company * (p) 1979 Capitol Records Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Sound Designers: Kenny Young, Dave Nest, Jane Nice * Audio Directors: Rod Cooke, Rod Mouth * Sound Effects: Eric Waltz * Sound, Audio and Music Programming: Neil Gatz Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Soundtrack Produced by: Richard Perry * Music Copyists: Marc Rose * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Landis, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Foley Mixing: Tom Fox, Greg Goods, David Goldberg * Foley Engineering: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson * Music Arrangers: Simon May * Music Conductors: David Hawkers * Original Scored by: Jun Senoue, Naofumi Hataya Musicians * Keyboards: Simon May, Jun Senoue, Alan Hawkshaw, Jerome Lowenthal, Roger Harper, Walter Wilson, Donald Blows * Guitars: Jun Senoue, George A. Sanger, Rick Holland, Danny Jess, Danny Guns * Bass: Jun Senoue, Joe Osborne, Gene Grahams, Eugene Wrongs * Synthesizers: Naofumi Hataya * Fiddles: Ron Hounds * 1st Violins: Jack Childs, Annie Takes, Dan Lovers, Rick Guns * 2nd Violins: Jack Petz, Dan Sexoys * 1st Violas: Dan Lost, Annie Breeds, Dave Fighters * 2nd Violas: Dan Fantasy, Jack Deviles, Don Moo, Jack Moears * Cellos: Danny Seoal, Ann Hoes * Double Bass: Gene Hopkins * Flutes: Don Knyght * Saxophones: Rick Douglas, Dan Tees * Trombones: Danny Sunsets, Dan Knights, Dan Graves * Trumpet: Don Jess, Jack Free, Dave Lovers, Ann Gone * Horns: Dave Alexander, Ann Mann * Flugelhorn: Jeff Beal * Percussion: Don Runners, Steve Moens, Don Nices * Drums: Hal Blaine, Kenney Jones The Little Bush * Lead Vocals: Alan Paul (from The Manhattan Transfer) * Baritone Vocals: Dan Now, Neil Marks, Greg Lark, Jack Fish * Tenor Vocals: Alan Paul, Neil Fong, Dan Cochran * Alto Vocals: Annie Fisherson, Anna Clarke * Soprano Vocals: Emily Gankz * Music Clearance by: Deborah Mannis Gardner, DMG Clearances Inc. * Music Legal Representation by: Jeff Levy (of Ritholz Levy Sanders Chidekel & Fields LLP), Dave Bride * Music Legal Presentations by: Dan Breeds, Dave Suns (of The Dave Suns Company) * Special Thanks to: Michael Morhaime, Bill Gates, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Richard Chamberlain, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, The Software Farm, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt * Very Special Thanks to: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani, Tim Hardin, Geoff Bullock, Stevie Nicholson, Paul Reiche III, Atari, Jaret Reddick, Charles Band * Thanks to: Dannel Malloy, Ella Grasso, The State of Connecticut, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, The Sims: Superstar, GTA V Engine, Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Woody Jackson, John Miles, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Steve Meretzky, Gabe Newell Tools * This software uses TinyXML: Lee Thomason, Yves Berquin, Andrew Ellerton, The TinyXML community * zlib: © 1995‑2012, Jean-loup Gailly, Mark Adler * Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. © 2013 Rockstar New England